


現世4

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	現世4

回到家的车学沇放纵自己，他穿上随意的宽鬆衣物缩在沙发裡看偶像剧，正当男女主角因为一点磨擦而要闹分手这种紧张桥段时，放在桌上的手机不合时宜的发出震动，车学沇只好把眼睛移开萤幕，哀怨到底是哪个王八蛋打给他。 

「喂...」口气不是很好，他错过了男女主角和好的那瞬间。 

「学沇？」 

「郑、郑总！」车学沇瞬间做直身子，管不着现在电视演的甚麽，他只专心听着在耳边轻柔的声音，「怎麽了？」 

「郑总？」那声音裡充满疑惑，对于这个称谓并不满意，「叫我泽运。」来自郑泽运的要求，但是车学沇哪敢照做，支支吾吾地不知该如何回答，而电话那一头的郑泽运似乎了解到车学沇的窘迫，要车学沇别想太多，「我不是以总裁的身分打这通电话，是以你的伴侣身分。」 

这句话成功让车学沇唤醒中午的记忆，那单纯是口头上的应答竟然让他们郑大总裁如此挂心，「阿...是吗？」车学沇害羞的回话，「那…泽运找我有什麽事情？」人生第一次在郑泽运面前喊他的名字，车学沇不自觉的嘴角上扬，倒在沙发上，电视播放的偶像剧早已经无法进入车学沇眼裡。 

「只想问你身体好点没。」 

「嗯，好多了。」 

之后就是一阵尴尬，车学沇还在思考要用什麽话题接下，但此刻的郑泽运却率先开口，「没事就好，早点睡吧！晚安。」 

「晚…晚安。」挂掉电话，车学沇立刻传了讯息跟李在焕说，他们总裁大人刚才关心自己也和自己道晚安，电话另一头的李在焕，此刻被韩相爀压上床，不顾他们今天有多疲惫，两人之间的体温慢慢升高，放在床头的手机震动了下，怕是有哪位VVIP客人有什麽问题，李在焕只好先看看讯息，习惯在这种时候找过了来的电话，韩相爀没有搭理李在焕是否看着手机，他一样挑逗着李在焕身体的底线，直到李在焕把萤幕贴上韩相爀的脸。 

「没兴致了！」李在焕大声抱怨，随后推开韩相爀结实的身体走往浴室，想要洗掉全身上下黏黏的汗水，韩相爀一脸莫名其妙，他拔下黏在脸上的手机，看着发信人那写着车学沇三个字，再看看他们的聊天讯息，最下方的留言内容实在让人哭笑不得，』『在焕啊！泽运想我了啊！他叫了我的名字啊！他在乎我啊！诶！为什麽不理我，你不会跟韩相爀在床上吧？诶…诶！李在焕！』 

韩相爀只能听着浴室的水声无奈，今晚是吃不到可爱的哥了，叹了口气，他开始想要怎麽把车学沇给对折，下床穿好衣服，兴致也跟李在焕说的一样，没了…荡然无存，这天晚上，有三个人无法好好入睡。 

依旧是顶着熊猫眼到郑氏，停好车之后的车学沇想要逃避现实不下车，昨晚处在非现实和激动得心情之下，可以说是一夜未眠了，好想睡… 

当整个人在迷濛之中，有人敲了车学沇的车门，瞬间惊醒的车学沇张大眼睛看着车窗外，那是一张不应该在这时间看到的脸。 

「郑总。」摇下窗子，刚才的睏意全没了，只见郑泽运看了一眼腕上的錶，车学沇也反射性看了下，是自己平常到公司的点没错，这时候还不算正式上班时间，但为了处理杂事车学沇都习惯早1小时过来。 

「非上班时间都叫我泽运。」一样是稍微高亢而且清冷的嗓音，但是车学沇却听见了其中带着温柔的语调，将手伸入车内，郑泽运的大掌就放在车学沇头上揉揉，「你今天气色不错。」微微一笑，那笑容杀伤力有多大，看看车学沇的反应就知道，跟石头一样硬梆梆动也动不了。 

「学沇？」在眼前挥挥手，车内的人这才有了反应，他眨眼望着郑泽运，而郑泽运要车学沇赶快下车，「走吧！一起上去。」 

曾几何时妄想过和郑泽运一起搭电梯上班，然而因为繁多的杂事让这梦想一直都只能是梦想，所以成真的这一天车学沇都想立个纪念日了，抓起副驾的公事包，车学沇快速下了车走到郑泽运身边，又一次让车学沇心脏爆击的动作，郑泽运主动牵起车学沇的手，两个人一起走到电梯之间。 

电梯裡，专属于他们俩狭小的空间，车学沇甚至能听见自己不受控制的心跳声，站在郑泽运旁边不敢有什麽大动作，努力想把思绪放离这裡，但怎麽想的都是，会不会流手汗噁心到郑泽运？会不会让他反感自己身上的香水味？ 

「你很紧张。」话语中有一些嘲笑，车学沇低着的脑袋微微抬头，郑泽运也深情望向车学沇，「跟我在一起你不开心？」 

「没、没有的事！只是不习惯而已。」羞涩又低下头，紧握的手抓紧一些，「很久以前就想要跟泽运一起上班了。」小小声说了这话，但是在安静的电梯当中更显清晰。 

「为什麽？」看来他们郑大总裁真的一点也没有发现来自办公室另一端火热的眼神，车学沇整个人像熟透的包子，哀怨他们郑大总裁怎麽跟小孩子一样有一辈子问不完的十万个为什麽，无奈这答案只有身为本人的自己才知道。 

「因、因为…喜欢你啊…」没有在逃避郑泽运的眼神，车学沇眨了明亮的杏眼，当中充满坚定，这次换郑泽运傻在原地了，一次都没有想过车学沇是抱着这样的心情看自己，一开始还以为是处在现阶段试用期的他们而胡说两句的话语，然而对方眼神已经说明一切，车学沇抱持对郑泽运跟感情有多深。 

到达这层楼的最高点，同时也是车学沇跟郑泽运的办公室，尴尬的情况才稍微缓解，牵着的手依旧没有放开，「我们还可以再牵一段时间。」郑泽运柔声说着，同时间放慢脚步，温存他们从这裡走到办公室的这点时间，「我还不习惯这些事情，要是哪裡惹你不开心了，跟我说说。」 

车学沇讶异的看着郑泽运，从他们答应郑伯成为伴侣的时候，郑泽运的所作所为简直是情场上打滚多年的高手，有多少次让车学沇重新爱上他，「现在这样就很好。」笑着回应，两个人也到了办公室门口，推开门，牵紧的手分开，彼此的称谓也从直呼姓名到在郑氏的头衔，车学沇和以往一样在工作空档偷偷看着郑泽运，而这一天，他发现郑泽运也偷偷望着他，两个人在对到眼的瞬间都是红了脸蛋，不好意思继续工作。 

这样小甜蜜的时间车学沇当作是一场梦，但维持了三个月之后他将这些慢慢看成现实，跟郑泽运的互动更多，他也发现其实他们郑总没有想像中伟大，小迷煳很多，对于爱情的表现跟他之前说的一样，他不熟悉，说些情话关心问候做到挺好，但处理恋人的撒娇，车学沇可以跟你说他没看过这麽僵硬慌张的郑泽运，还有他就是个大木头，许多时候车学沇想要牵手 、接吻的暗示郑泽运都摇头不懂，那等级跟海上的漂流木一样，没救了。 

至今为止的他们就像情窦初开的小情侣，除了牵手之外再无其他，偶尔会相约吃饭，假日他们俩个都忙，长时间的语音通话成为他们约会的专属利器，车学沇在他们恋情满一个月的那天问过郑泽运，「你对我有甚麽想法？我们走得下去吗？」那时的郑泽运选择静默，如今三个月了，车学沇又问了一次一样的问题。 

郑泽运皱起好看的眉，对于这问题他也许有了答案，时间跟习惯太可怕，车学沇俨然已经融入自己的生命当中，一天没见到他反而全身不舒服，「可以吧...我们。」对于车学沇这人只有好感，看他笑得开心自己也满足。 

「真的？」看着郑泽运那张秀气的脸，也许他们之间的距离没有想像中那麽远，对于这份带有一丝存疑的恋爱多了一份信心，「明天我们去约会好吗？不是那种语音的通话，我们一起去...水族馆？」要是郑泽运答应，这将是他们第一次出门约会。 

「好啊。」没有拒绝，郑泽运甚至有点兴奋，他在脑袋裡幻想车学沇看见海底生物那雀跃又兴奋的神情就不自觉微笑，而且自从跟车学沇在一起之后，郑泽运也发现自己出神的状况更多了，脑子裡一直都是车学沇，不论是笑脸还是委屈嘟嘴，只要一想起来都让他心裡暖意不止。 

好久没有这麽期待明天，车学沇像是要校外教学小学生，兴奋得无法入睡，而受到伤害的苦主...嗯哼！就是可爱的李在焕没有错。 

「车学沇...拜託你睡...」李在焕穿着睡衣坐在床上，身边的韩相爀已经不知跟周公下了几盘棋，他还是只能顶着黑眼圈跟一支手机对话，「晚睡对你身体不好...」说完还打了一个大呵欠，眼皮一往下掉，最后李在焕索性将手机放在客厅，爬上床鑽进韩相爀的怀抱中睡个好觉去。 

「真是...」车学沇看着手机，另一头来自李在焕的叨唸已经消失，依照车学沇对李在焕的了解，他肯定是把手机放在房间外然后抱着他的韩相爀睡觉去了，悻悻然地挂掉电话，一封讯息映入眼帘。 

『睡了吗？』是郑泽运传来的。 

『还没，你也还没吗？』 

『刚忙完，早点睡吧！明天才有体力玩。』车学沇抿起唇，现在的时间已经是两点左右，心疼的感觉油然而生，以前还不会这样子的，但是当感情慢慢增温，只要对方受了一点伤，车学沇都觉得他会大哭一场。 

『明天我载你，十点到我爸的店等我。』 

就这样结束跟郑泽运的谈天，之后车学沇是怎麽睡着的他自己也不晓得，他只知道，晚上的那段时间他睡得很好，整个人神经气爽完全不像失眠的样子，快速洗牙换衣，随便吃过早餐就出门。 

习惯早到的车学沇一样在十点之前到了郑伯的店，下午才开的店铺此刻当然是大门紧闭，看了手錶，还有十分钟才到点，想想他们忙碌的大总裁应该不会那麽早来，车学沇只好待在车子等，只是才刚坐了一分钟，窗户有被人敲打的声音，顺着声源看过去，车学沇赶紧拉下窗子，「泽运！」 

「到了怎麽不出来？」看着车内的车学沇，现在想想他似乎没见过车学沇穿私服的样子，一反平时带着禁慾的样子，今天这样是清新脱俗，郑泽运很开心他看到了车学沇不同于以往的一面。 

「我以为你还没来。」羞涩的低下头，郑泽运的私服很好看，白色的上衣更能衬托出他本来就白皙的肌肤，下了车，郑泽运主动牵起车学沇的手，带着他走到自己停车的地方，帮车学沇开了门坐在驾驶座上。 

「昨晚睡得好吗？」抚平车学沇还有些乱翘的髮尾，车学沇顿时脸颊羞红，点点头，也问了同样的问题给郑泽运，他也说了昨晚睡得不错。 

「对了！」想起什麽，车学沇开始翻找自己的包，从裡头拿出一罐保温瓶，「咖啡，我泡的。」递给郑泽运，每天早上都要来一杯咖啡的他马上打开盖子，咖啡香萦绕在车子裡，小小啜了一口， 是平时喝习惯的味道。 

「你泡的很好喝。」小小声称赞一句，不难发现郑泽运脸上的一抹红色，被称赞的人也是，摀着脸想让异样的体温下降，出发前往水族馆的车内，撇除掉害羞的成分，气氛还是不错的。 

「学沇…学沇。」感觉有人在摇晃自己的肩膀，迷迷煳煳之间车学沇张开眼睛，郑泽运的脸在眼前放到最大，伴随着惊吓还有一丝羞涩，「我们到了。」露出淡淡的微笑，帮车学沇解开安全带，刚睡醒的人儿还没完全反应过来，满脑子进是郑泽运无限放大的脸，尤其是那抹笑容，车学沇后悔没有用相机拍下。 

「走吧！」自然地牵起车学沇的手往园方走去，第一次出游让车学沇只能保持矜持，就怕在郑泽运心中的形象就此毁灭，但...那也不过维持几分钟的时间而已。 

「泽运你看这些鱼。」车学沇已经快把整张脸贴上玻璃，他抓着郑泽运的手，那些再海葵中游泳的小丑鱼好不可爱。 

郑泽运看着车学沇的微笑也觉得暖心，他揉揉车学沇他髮丝，相握的手换了姿势，十指交扣，将车学沇拽入自己怀中，大胆的在车学沇髮顶一吻，「你也很可爱。」 

「泽运！很多人…」慌张的看着郑泽运，用手捂着刚才郑泽运亲吻的地方，那裡正渐渐发烫，也是两人交往下来的最大突破。 

「不会有人注意的，看看四周。」附耳说着，车学沇依据话语查看四周，几乎都是情侣，连带着小孩的夫妻也是甜蜜的牵手同行，看来水族馆就是这麽神奇的地方，「我们只是其中一对而已，这裡很暗，记者真要拍照也拍不到什麽。」又在脸颊上吻了一下，这下子车学沇全身发烫了，但是相握的手却牵得更紧，轻轻将脑袋靠在郑泽运肩膀上，好希望这瞬间可以成为永恆那样。 

继续向前走，路上两个人有说有笑，郑泽运还被海狮的突如举动吓着，车学沇甚至笑出眼泪。 

「别再笑了！」轻轻拍打车学沇的后脑，长这麽大第一次被人嘲笑得如此过分，但是车学沇却没有因此停下嘲笑，抹去眼角挂着的泪珠，笑声这才渐渐稍停。 

「对不起嘛！因为很少看你吓成这样。」摇摇郑泽运的手臂撒娇，微微嘟嘴表示歉意，两颗杏眼眨巴眨巴的，因为笑出的眼泪还没散去看起来更闪闪动人，郑泽运也因为这样瞬间消气，无奈叹口气，嘴角却是上扬，没想到有一天竟然会栽在某个人手裡，但是充满幸福。 

「各位贵宾您好，本馆于下午两点将有海豚秀，欢迎莅临观赏。」从大厅传来的广播，这让车学沇眼睛一亮，转过头看着郑泽运。 

「想看？」挑了眉，郑泽运此刻起了坏心，在心裡暗暗一笑，他拉住走往表演场所的车学沇，「给我好处。」 

被拉住身体的车学沇停下脚步，他看着郑泽运思考他所谓的好处是甚麽，皱起眉头，整张小脸都要变形了还是想不出甚麽，看着车学沇这样子，郑泽运总算有一种把仇报回来的感觉，他搂住车学沇的肩膀，「开玩笑的，走吧！」 

车学沇勾起嘴角，原来他们伟大的郑总也有这种调皮的时候，小鸟依人的靠在郑泽运肩上走进表演场所，一入门就闻到海水特有的味道，他们算是晚来的，场地几乎被坐满了，中间靠前的位子早已经被挤满，正当他们要放弃欣赏的好位子时，眼尖的车学沇发现前方有一小块位子没人坐，他兴奋地拉着郑泽运坐下，周围的人正嘻笑窃语，他们没把这些放在心上，只当作是他们因为要看表演而兴奋。 

「挺幸运的。」车学沇笑笑说着，但是一小时后他才知道甚麽是悲剧。 

刚坐下没有多久，伴随着众人掌声而登场的主持人出现在台子上，由介绍海豚的名字开始揭开序幕，先是展现他们在水裡优游的姿态，慢慢进阶到特技表演，反正车学沇跟郑泽运全程嘴巴是没阖上几次。 

「最后我们请海豚宝宝跟大家用最热情的方式说再见吧！」饲育员小姐比出手势，原本还在漫游的海豚们全聚集在一块，他们用最快的速度游出水面，在空中翻滚一圈之后，华丽丽的落到水里激起巨大的水花，那些水花越过厚重的玻璃牆，首当其冲的人就是车学沇跟郑泽运。 

落幕的表演，人群正渐渐散去，唯独两个人迟迟无法站起身，车学沇跟郑泽运全身无一处乾燥，好在包包是放在后背，手机还有重要物品没出甚麽意外。 

「哈...哈啾！」被淋的一身湿，加上露天的场地让车学沇打了一个喷嚏，吸吸鼻子，绝望的不知道该怎麽面对现实，这时肩上被包复，郑泽运把身上的外套给了车学沇。 

「虽然也是湿的，但穿着总比没有好。」让车学沇好好披着，车学沇看了郑泽运抿唇，他脱下外套还给郑泽运，眼睛也是不敢看对方，脸红娇羞的撇头看往别处。 

「你、你的衣服…」手指着郑泽运湿透的上衣，因为是白色的，在淋到水之后就变成透明，白皙的皮肤若隐若现，最让车学沇感到害羞的还是胸前的肉粒，他们家总裁大人可以说是半裸在自己面前了，这是多难得的画面啊！ 

郑泽运低头看了一眼，确实…不怎麽好看，加上他又是郑氏的总裁，怎麽可以用这种模样见人？尴尬收回自己的外套，重新穿回去拉上拉鍊，四周的人都已经散去，郑泽运站起身，他伸手到车学沇面前，「走吧！」 

牵上郑泽运到手快步离去，没想过会有现在这样狼狈的时刻，两个人哪有什麽换洗衣物，只能穿着这样穿过人群出到水族馆外，因为低温的冷气让车学沇只能缩着身体，郑泽运感觉到身边人不断颤抖，加快脚步走往有阳光的地方。 

「还好吗？」阳光下，郑泽运捧起车学沇的脸，嘴唇有些发白，摸了摸额头，体温没有升高，这裡距离他们居住的地方有点远，他们不可能穿着这模样回去，自己是无所谓，重点是车学沇，那样子要是再放任下去明天肯定高烧，抿起双唇，郑泽运拿出手机拨打电话，「把总统套房空出来，我现在要过去。」说完不等对方回复直接挂断电话，「能走到停车场吗？」这时候郑泽运才发现平常万能的车学沇原来这麽脆弱，湿答答的衣服贴在他身上，才知道他比自己想像中瘦得太多，满脸担忧却换来车学沇的微笑。 

「我不过是冷气吹得冷而已，你这麽紧张干嘛？」要是人家不知道还以为他是孩子，「放轻鬆好吗？」在郑泽运脸颊上一吻，这是车学沇自他们交往以来主动做出最亲密的举动，因为碍着郑泽运对自己的看法，他不敢太超过或是亲密，就怕一个不小心让郑泽运不开心而离自己远去，但今天这样的互动让车学沇信心大增，一直站在被动立场的他也决定应该主动示好，挽上郑泽运的手臂，车学沇指着他们停车的地方，「走吧！回家！」 

到了停车场，很快就从许多车辆当中找到郑泽运的车，此刻的车学沇又面临一次生死交关的时候，衣服还在滴水，打开车门却没有往裡坐进，要是他没记错…法拉利的皮椅好像不便宜。 

「进来啊？」车子已经发动，该上车的人却在外头踌躇，郑泽运皱起眉看着动也不动的车学沇，拍拍副驾要他赶紧上来别再吹风。 

「但是…会弄湿你的车子。」脚伸在半空中来回移动，车学沇好想哭…郑泽运没事开那麽高级的车子过来干嘛啦… 

「无所谓，大不了花钱整修而已，你觉得我缺这笔钱吗？」有钱人的宣言，刚才还在怜悯的心瞬间消逝无踪，车学沇瞬间觉得自己傻，快速坐上车，郑泽运开了暖气让车学沇暖和一些，接着离开水族馆。 

「这…不是回家的路。」看着陌生的街道车学沇疑惑，他是不怕郑泽运卖掉他，只是这股陌生感让他不舒服，看着驾驶人，依旧神色淡定的开车。 

「不回家了，在旅馆住一晚。」微笑着，他伸手揉揉车学沇的髮丝，因为暖气已经没有刚才那麽湿了，其实不只车学沇，郑泽运自己也需要好好冲个热水，体温在慢慢流失，鼻水也流了一些出来，忍住想打喷嚏的冲动，拐过两个弯之后，映入眼帘的是高级的饭店大楼。 

迅速停好车，车学沇还想着不能让郑泽运破费，但这想法在他看见大楼之后就烟消云散，这饭店是跟郑氏合作的企业，这裡的员工哪敢跟郑泽运这位总裁收钱，还用他那张脸直闯员工专用电梯直达总统套房，用万能钥匙开了门，裡面已经整理成可以住人的样子，床上还摆了两件浴袍，浴室门口还有篮子让他们丢髒衣服进去。 

「去洗洗，免得着凉。」郑泽运拍拍车学沇的后背赶她进去浴室，这房间很大，但是浴室只有一间‧郑泽运原本想跟着进去，但想想他们也还不到可以坦诚相见的程度，而且车学沇看起来怪彆扭的，他虽然想一起进去，最后还是打消念头。 

「那你呢？也会感冒。」郑泽运不知道车学沇看上去如此彆扭全是因为内心的天使跟恶魔正在打架，他想跟郑泽运一起洗澡，恋人之间共浴本来就是正常，郑泽运看上去也很冷，众多想法聚集之下，最后是由恶魔以死亡激光用眼神怂掉天使，他牵起郑泽运的手开口，「我们…一起洗吧？」 

一同进入浴室，郑泽运早已经命人放好洗澡水，白烟袅袅环绕在浴室裡，车学沇拖去潮湿的衣物，纤瘦的身材完全映入身后郑泽运眼中，虽然车学沇的皮肤不算雪白，但是健康的小麦色，搭上那无意识勾人的杏眼，看起来就像一幅美人泡汤图，郑泽运感觉到下腹不妙，一抽一抽的。 

另一方面，车学沇也好不到那裡去，余光瞄见郑泽运的裸身，下腹早已经可耻的硬了，用浴巾盖住起了反应的下身，那个浴缸看起来挺危险，「我冲澡就行了...」到了最后一刻车学沇还是怂了，举步就要走往淋浴间，只是在他转过身的瞬间，本来就看车学沇入迷的郑泽运发现了甚麽，一把抓住车学沇。 

「你去泡澡。」很坚定地要让车学沇进去，但对方只是摇头，「进去。」这一次语气裡多了不容反抗的命令，可车学沇也不是乖乖通话的人，他坚决不进就是不进，郑泽运被逼急了，他不管三七二十一将人按上牆，「最后一次...进去还是不进去。」 

车学沇被堵住去路，看着郑泽运的眼眸，有一种类似野兽的冲动，「不要，为甚麽要逼我？」不懂其中的道理，郑泽运也不想跟他兜圈子转，他箝制车学沇的下巴，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。 

「你别后悔...」说完便吻上那鲜红欲滴的双唇，霸道、侵略性值的佔有，车学沇也被冲昏脑袋一般没有推开，两个人吻得死去活来，车学沇搭上郑泽运的宽肩享受他期待已久的深吻。 

没有拒绝，更深入想要探询彼此，郑泽运握上他眼尖发现车学沇挺立的下身，敏感地带没被人这样对待过，车学沇发出好听的轻吟，而这也像是催情剂一样打入郑泽运心裡，他开始上下搓揉，车学沇只能瘫软的靠在怀裡，小手也没有閒着，反过来安抚郑泽运，郑泽运把玩着囊袋的那隻手越来越向后深入，指尖碰上弹性极好的臀部，顺着小缝探入穴口，这时车学沇像是被电到一般颤了身体，他哭着直摇头。 

「不行！还不行...泽运...」轻轻推开压在身上的人，车学沇泪眼汪汪求饶，郑泽运看到车学沇哭泣也将人按在怀中直安抚，吻了耳后的黑痣说他不会再深入继续。 

「我太急了...」懊悔自己过于冲动，确定车学沇没在受到惊吓才放心，处理过性慾的两个人最后是一起泡澡浴缸裡去寒气，郑泽运抱着车学沇，享受没有过的温存。 

「对不起…」轻声的道歉扩散在空气之中，郑泽运握住车学沇的手在嘴边一吻，车学沇勾起嘴角，直说这不是郑泽运的错。 

「不对…是我的问题。」没有公开自己的病情，车学沇知道这不对，但他还是怕被郑泽运抛弃，李在焕那天的告诫在郑泽运探入身体时不停迴响，严禁上床，抚上自己的腹部，他轻声开口安慰明显失落的郑泽运，「会有那么一天的。」要不是碍于这身子的病情会因此恶化，车学沇早已经接纳郑泽运，现在两个人正在床上翻云复雨了吧。 

这一夜在旅馆，两人相拥而眠，明天清醒之后，车学沇才知道这不够是短暂的童话故事而已。


End file.
